Snin
by emizels
Summary: A tale of snove (snake love), snassion (snake passion), and snurder (snake murder)! What will happen! WARNING! Makes no sense and contains inserts. This was the result of thinking about snake memes at midnight.


It seemed like all was lost, but then Nyorori came back to life upon hearing his snover's (snake lover's) snobs (snake sobs).

"I must climb... for Lin-snenpai (snake senpai), Nyorori!" he shouted to the heavens. And thus, he began to use his snanly (snake manly) snength (snake strength) to scale the cliff.

Soon, through vision blurred by tears, Lin saw a green shape rise over the edge of the cliff. She wiped her eyes, and sure enough, there was her snusband, looking manly and rugged as ever. She'd never seen him look so snandsome (snake handsome) as he did in that moment. 

"N-Nyorori-snan (snake chan)!" she cried, helping him up the rest of the way. "B-But how...?"

With a weak snile (snake smile), he flashed her a thumbs-up.

"Because, Lin-snenpai (snake senpai)... snaishiteru (snake aishiteru), Nyorori!" And so they embraced and lived snappily snever snafter (snake happily ever after) 

Then Nyorori turned to Pea, "oh shit," she said as she tried to run away, seeing the snage (snake rage) in Nyorori's eyes.

Nyorori bellowed "YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR SNIMES (snake crimes) Nyorori!" and he was able to finally become useful, using his telenetikic powers to lift a large rock over Pea's head annnnd...

crunch the snuderer was no more. 

This was not the snan (snake man) she loved. No. He would never do something like this.

"N-Nyorori-chan...?" she asked, on the brink of snears (snake tears) again. 

He looked at Lin with snarkness (snake darkness) in his sneys (snake eyes) and declared at the top of his snungs (snake lungs), "I CRAVE SNENGEANCE (snake vengeance) NYORORI!" 

Her snears (snake tears) poured down her face snamatically (snake dramatically), as she began to run away.

"You're...you're not my snover (snake lover)!..." 

Nyorori could only watch as his snover (snake lover) left him. Sure, he had gotten his snengeance (snake vengeance)... But at what snost (snake cost)? He couldn't live in a snorld (snake world) without Lin-snenpai (snake senpai). He had to snix (snake fix) this. There was nothing else to snose (snake lose) and so, he snithered (snake slithered) after her.

"LIN-SNENPAI (SNAKE SENPAI), COME BACK, NYORORI!" he snailed (snake wailed) as snears (snake tears) ran down his snace (snake face). "I'M SNORRY (SNAKE SORRY), NYORORI! I THOUGHT THIS WAS WHAT YOU SNANTED (SNAKE WANTED) NYORORI!" 

Of course it was what she snanted (snake wanted). But she could never reveal her true snark (snake dark) and snevil (snake evil) intentions. She might scare her snover off. As snuch (snake such), she continued to run away as fast as her snegs (snake legs) could carry her, not looking snack (snake back). 

SUDDENLY from under the rock pea crawled out "... im okay lin chan your opea-san is going to be okay"

she grabbed lin's hand and looked at her 

"P-PEA-ONEE-CHAN!" she cried, not believe she was still snalive (snake alive). 

Nyorori stopped and looked to see that his snictim (snake victim) was still alive! "What the sneck (snake heck) Nyorori!? I-I snilled (snake killed) you, Nyorori!" 

Pea glared at the useless snan "Bitch, I threw you off a cliff want me to do it again" "I'll put a foot up your heavy snake ass. 

"You have no control over my snass (snake ass) Nyorori! It belongs to Lin-Snenpai (snake senpai), Nyorori!" he retorted. 

Lin took her place between the two, looking at the ground.

"...I'm snorry (snake sorry). Please...don't snight (snake fight) over my behalf. It isn't snort (snake worth) it..." 

Nyorori looked up at his snover (snake lover) in snock (snake shock). "B-But Lin-snenpai (snake senpai)... SNABU (snake rabu) NYORORI! I snid (snake did) this all for you, Nyorori!" 

Pea went up and slapped Snan "CAN YOU STOP BEING A LITTLE ENVIOUS BITCH AND THINK OF LIN-CHAN? BECOME A MAN WORTHY OF MY ONEEE-CHAN" 

Lin looked aside, ashamed. "...I'm sorry, Nyorori-chan...ou don't know the snuth (snake truth). I have too many snecrets (snake secrets). I...I am a snoner (snake loner). Not worthy of your snove (snake love)..."

She looked back to Pea, still dull-eyed. "Nor yours, Pea-one-chan..."

"I must leave here snorever (snake forever)." 

Nyorori got down on his non-existent snees (snake knees) and begged, "Lin-Snenpai (snake senpai), no, Nyorori! I don't snare (snake care) about your snecrets (snake secrets), Nyorori! I snove (snake love you) Nyorori! You're the sneason (snake reason) I came back to snife (snake life) Nyorori!" 

She smirked a bit, trying not to meet his sneyes (snake eyes).

"Psssh...nothin snersonnel (snake personnel)...snid (snake kid)..." 

His sneyes (snake eyes) snidened (snake widened) in snock (snake shock). "H-How do you know about my snOC (snake oc) Nyorori?! Have you been sneading (snake reading) my snanfiction (snake fanfiction) Nyorori!?" 

"...I...snead (snake read)...them all the time..." she said, her snile (snake smile) softening now. "They...make me...snappy (snake happy)." 

"You snow (snake know), Nyorori... That other snOC (snake oc) was supposed to be you, Nyorori..." he snadmitted (snake admitted) sneepishly (snake sheepishly). "I snip (snake ship) myself with you, Nyorori! I snove (snake love) you, Nyorori! This is why you can't sneave (Snake leave) me, Nyorori!" 

This made her snuckle (snake chuckle) for a moment, before her face snardened (snake hardened) again.

"I need to leave...so I can snotect (snake protect) you. Because...I snove (snake love) you too..." 

On one snand (Snake hand) he was snad (snake glad) the sneeling (snake feeling) was mutual, but he was still snad (snake sad) that she still wanted to sneave (snake leave) "But... I sneed (snake need) you here, Nyorori!" 

"...you've done snell (snake well) on your own. I snelieve (snake believe) in you. When the come for me, I don't when them to (snurt) you...that's what I need to snisappear (snake disappear)." 

"I can't snive (snake life) in a snorld (snake world) without you, Nyorori! I'm snonger (snake stronger) with you here, Nyorori! Whatever happens, we can snandle (snake handle) it snogether (snake together) Nyorori!" 

His snaftey (snake safety) mean more to her than anything...and if snobtaining that (snake obtaining) mean she had to snandon (snake abandon) him, then she would do it.

"Nyorori-chan...always remember...snaishiteru (snake aishiteru)."

With that, her clothes magiced into a dark hooded robe and she began running all fast as fast as she could away. 

And once again, Nyorori made snase (snake chase) after her. He sneeded (snake needed) her, and he was willing to snotect (Snake protect) her using his own two snands (Snake hands) to do it. "Lin-Snenpai (snake senpai), snease (snake please), Nyorori! Come back, I'll do snanything (snake anything), Nyorori!" 

"Snop! (snake stop)" she cried, not wanting to actually cry now because there was a lot of that. She snidn't (snake didn't) look back at him this time.

"Our snove (snake love)...is snorbidden (snake forbidden)." 

"I don't snare (snake care), Nyorori! You are my snun (snake sun), my snoon (snake moon), my sneverything (snake everything), Nyorori!" he protested. "I don't snare (snake care) what anyone else has to snay (snake say), I snove (snake love) you and that's that, Nyorori!" 

She snook (snake shook) her hooded head, snears (snake tears) scattering everywhere.

"You snelong (snake belong) with the Rangers...I...I snelong (snake belong)...with Bagi..." 

"You snay (snake say) that, but I've sneen (snake seen) the sneal (snake real) you, Nyorori! You're so much snetter (snake better) than that, Nyorori! It doesn't snave (snake have) to be this way, Nyorori! Just snay (snake stay) with me and we can be snappy (snake happy) together, Nyorori!" 

Lin gritted her sneeth (snake teeth) and clenched her snists (snake fists).

"I want...Mugen...to fall. I will take over Mugen and become it's sneen (snake queen). I...I don't need...snappiness (snake happiness)." 

"I don't snuy (snake buy) it, Nyorori!" he yelled, clenching his own snists (snake fists). "Just snoin (snake join) us, and we could be together snorever (snake forever) Nyorori!" 

Turning back to her snover (snake lover), she snlared (snake glared).

"I can't join you. You're...you snood (snake good). I'm snevil (snake evil)." 

"You don't have to be snevil (snake evil), Snenpai (snake senpai), Nyorori! You could be umm... Snorally Snay (snake morally gray), Nyorori!" he suggested. "Then it's snin-snin (snake win-win) for everyone, Nyorori!" 

"Snorally Snay (snake morally gray)?" she repeated, before laughing out loud. "You can't be snerious (snake serious)! You don't know who you're snalking (snake talking) to at all!" 

"I'm snalking (snake talking) to the snoman (snake woman) I snove (snake love), Nyorori!" he snissed (snake hissed) 

Did...did he snurly (snake truly) mean that? He had been trying to stop her for far to long now...it snouldn't (snake couldn't) be a lie.

She snighed (snake sighed), pulling her hood over her sneyes (snake eyes).

"...what...do you want from me, snexactly? (snake exactly)..." 

"I've snaid (snake said) it a snillion (snake million) times, and I'll snay (snake say) it again, Nyorori!" he cried, taking her snand (snake hand) in his. "I want you to snay (snake stay) here with me, so we can be together snorever (snake forever), Nyorori! Snaishiteru (snake aishiteru), Lin-Snenpai (snake senpai) Nyorori!" 

He was snerious (snake serious) after all. She'd begun to snry (snake cry), pushing her hood back.

"Sn-Snaishiteru (snake aishiteru)...!" she choked, kneeling down and snembracing (snake embracing) him. 

"Shh," he snooed (snake cooed). "No snears (snake tears), only sneams (snake dreams)..." With that, he gave her the most snowerful (snake powerful) snomantic (snake romantic) sniss (snake kiss) he could muster.

The snend (Snake end)


End file.
